Home network attached storage devices are computer systems that couple to the home network and provide a central point of storage for home-based operations. In some cases, the network attached storage implements a single hard drive as the single location for storing data. In other systems, the network attached storage implements a redundant array of independent (or inexpensive) disks (RAID) to be the single point of storage but also to protect the home data against data loss caused by hard drive failure.
While such systems may centralize home data storage and protect data against failures of computer system components, such systems do not protect the consumer's data against loss caused by fire and/or flooding.